Excuse Me, I'm Head Boy
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Various drabbles involving Percy Weasley. Includes slash and het.
1. Love's Flame - PercyOliver

General Story Info:**  
Title:** Excuse Me, I'm Head Boy  
**Author:** OCDdegrassi  
**Note:** These will all be various drabbles centered around Percy – many of them written for challenges on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. They are all short enough that I don't feel like they warrant their own story (so generally under 500 words). Ratings, pairings, and warnings will vary for each drabble and will be included at the top of each chapter. The title is a quote by Percy from the Prisoner of Azkaban. I am also taking requests, so if you have any Percy-pairings that you want to see, then let me know, and I will see what I can do! Don't be shy about asking for strange or rare Percy-pairings either, because I'm very open-minded. You can also give me prompts, if you want :)

This Drabble Info:  
**Title:** Love's Flame  
**Pairing:** Percy/Oliver  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash, Angst, Break-Up  
**Note: **Written for the "January Drabble Prompt Challenge." The song lyrics (in the beginning quote) are from "Lie to Me" by 12 Stones. Prompt: Candle.

xxx

"_Our candle burns away the ashes full of lies. I gave my soul to you; you cut me from behind."_

The candle cast a dim glow around the empty room, and Percy stared at the flickering flame until everything else around it seemed to fade away.

Oliver had cheated on him. Percy had trusted him, and he had been burned for his naiveté. Yet they could have moved past it, but Oliver chose to leave him for the other man instead.

Oliver had set fire to their relationship, burning it until nothing but ash remained.

Their love had been warm and bright when it was new, but it had burned out far too quickly, and now Percy was left cold and alone.

The wax was dripping down the side of the candle like tears, but Percy felt too numb to cry.

The flame was taunting him; reminding him that he would never feel warm again. He blew it out, plunging the world into a darkness that mirrored his heart.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely.


	2. One of a Kind - Gen

**Title:** One of a Kind  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Mild Angst  
**Note: **Written for the "Randomly Generated Prompts Competition." Prompt: Rebellion. It's a little longer than 500 words, but I still felt like it belonged in this collection of drabbles.

xxx

"_Originality is the best form of rebellion." - _Mike Sasso

Percy hated being one of seven children. It was too easy to get lost in the shuffle. His parents never had time for him, and even his own relatives would call him by the wrong name at family gatherings. He was referred to as 'Bill' so often that he simply started responding to the name; it was easier than constantly correcting someone only for them to mix up the names again a few moments later. He was used to living in the shadow of his family, and it bothered him, but he didn't know what to do about it.

His parents were so into the "One for All, and All for One" mentality that it often felt like it was them against the world; like if you weren't one of them, then you were against them. They fought against injustice and corrupt governments, but amongst their family, they expected you to agree with their beliefs and values or else you were treated like an outsider. How was Percy supposed to rebel when he had grown up in a family that encouraged such a confusing idea of conformity?

He simply accepted his fate of being just like everyone else until his first year at Hogwarts, when he finally reached his breaking point. His teachers rarely remembered his name, preferring to call him 'Weasley' so that they didn't have to figure out which one he was, and he was overlooked and ignored, like a rock in a pile of other rocks; no one could tell the difference.

Most people seemed to be under the impression that the Weasley's were all the same way, and they weren't entirely wrong about that. They did all have red-hair and freckles, and they were all outgoing, stubborn, and proud, with tempers to match. Percy was the only introvert in his family of extroverts, but instead of feeling isolated because of it, he held onto that trait as a sign of hope, because it set him apart. He wanted to be more than just another Weasley. He wanted people to remember his name.

He became obsessed with the rules and his studies, because he was determined to make something of himself. His ambition stemmed from his deep-rooted desire to be noticed; to be special. The money and the power were all great incentives, but more than any of that, he wanted to stand out amongst his family, like a diamond in the rough. He wanted to accomplish something that none of them had ever done.

According to his siblings, it made him boring, and he was teased endlessly for it, but that was okay with him. In fact, he quite liked it that way, because in the Weasley family, being boring made you unique; it made you an original. All of the Weasley boys hated being one of seven, even if they would never admit it. Ginny was special for the simple fact that she was the only girl, but the six boys were all too aware of the fact that they were considered interchangeable to most people.

Bill and Charlie rebelled against it by moving to different countries as soon as they graduated, getting dangerous jobs and generally doing things that their mother wouldn't approve of (such as growing out their hair or getting an earring). The twins rebelled by becoming pranksters, wreaking havoc and chaos on anyone who was unlucky enough to be around them at the time. Even little Ron had found a way to rebel by being the only son with an attitude, throwing fits and yelling in order to get attention, and it worked.

Percy wasn't one for pranks or danger or being disrespectful to his parents, so he found his own form of rebellion – silent and effective. He became different.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	3. Louder Than Words - PercyMarcus

**Title:** Louder Than Words  
**Pairing:** Percy/Marcus  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash, Fluff  
**Note: **Inspired by "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss. Written for the "Kisses Competition" and "Non-Canon Fun!" Prompts: Shoulder Kiss, Percy/Marcus.

xxx

Marcus walked up behind Percy and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling the red-head closer to him so that Percy's back was flush against Marcus' torso. Percy smiled and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as a feeling of contentment flooded through him.

Despite Marcus' size and tough exterior, he was surprisingly gentle. In public, he was as distant and guarded as ever, easily intimidating anyone who walked by them, but when they were alone, Percy got to see an entirely different side of him. When it was just the two of them, Marcus let all of his walls melt away, like a phoenix being reborn from the ash of its former self.

He held Percy, for no reason other than to be near him, and he could always sense when Percy was feeling insecure, so he would kiss him softly to offer comfort. It made Percy feel so incredibly lucky that this amazing man had chosen to share his vulnerable, sweet side with Percy, instead of the countless others that he could have chosen.

Marcus never said that he loved Percy or whispered soft, affectionate words to him, but that was okay with the red-head. Marcus wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, yet Percy knew what they were all the same. He could tell how Marcus felt by the way the dark-haired man held him, nuzzling his nose into Percy's hair to breathe in the scent and then kissing his shoulder gently.

That act alone said so much more than words ever could. Percy knew that it was Marcus' way of expressing himself. His kiss to the shoulder wasn't just a kiss; it was how Marcus said that he loved him; that he would never leave him; that he needed him and cherished him; that he wanted to hold Percy forever and never let him go.

People would probably think that Percy was crazy for reading so far into a simple kiss to the shoulder, yet between the two of them, that kiss meant so much more than anyone else could ever understand.

At one point in their relationship, Percy had been upset by Marcus' lack of verbal affection, but he eventually realized that Marcus _was_ speaking, just not with words. He was speaking from his heart, and that was more than enough for Percy, because Marcus' silent gestures, warm embraces, and shoulder kisses spoke louder than any words of endearment ever could.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	4. Prefect Duties - PercyAdrian

**Title:** Prefect Duties  
**Pairing:** Percy/Adrian Pucey  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash, Alcohol  
**Note: **The rating is only for the alcohol and drinking aspect, but other than that, it's really just K+ material. _Italics_ are Percy's thoughts, for the most part. Written for the "Musical Chairs – Revolving Prompts Competition." Prompt: "You're cute." / "I'm not cute!"

xxx

Percy didn't understand how he always managed to get himself into these kinds of situations. This was _supposed_ to be the Slytherin prefects' night for rounds, but one of them had claimed to be "too sick" to perform his duties (_more likely too busy skirting their responsibilities_, Percy's mind supplied disdainfully), and none of the other Slytherin prefects were willing to cover for him (_the selfish gits_).

Being the responsible Head Boy that Percy was, he agreed to take over the rounds. _Someone_ had to keep the castle running smoothly, and it obviously wasn't going to be the Slytherins. It was because of this rather unfortunate decision that Percy was in his current predicament.

Adrian Pucey, a fellow prefect from Slytherin who had been "too busy" to cover for his classmate, was drunk. Percy could smell firewhiskey on his breath, even more so because Adrian insisted on leaning against Percy and smiling stupidly.

"I'm going to have to report this," Percy told him gravely. It was against the rules for students to drink alcohol, and as a fellow prefect, Adrian really should have known better.

Frankly, Percy was disappointed in him. He had always thought that Adrian was the most responsible of all the Slytherin prefects. _Such a shame_, he lamented. Adrian seemed entirely unfazed by his threat, instead acting as if he didn't even hear Percy.

"You have pretty eyes," Adrian said dreamily as he pressed his body closer against Percy's, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. Percy felt his face redden in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts enough to continue disciplining his, admittedly, attractive classmate, but that only left him with the new problem of trying not to think about how_ else _he could discipline Adrian.

"You, uh, you are in violation of -" He began, but he was thrown off focus from his tirade when Adrian giggled. It was rather an adorable sound.

"Even your ears get red when you blush," Adrian said in fond amusement, moving his hand so that he could caress Percy's ear softly with his fingers. His ears had always been a sensitive spot for Percy, so he couldn't up but shiver at the contact. He promptly turned a deeper shade of red from his humiliating reaction, and Adrian's grin widened.

"You're cute," Adrian added, causing Percy to splutter. _Well, of all the nerve_. Percy was dignified, refined, mature, and even classy, but he was _not_ cute. He wasn't some kitten or baby owl, for Merlin's sake!

"I'm not cute!" Percy shot back indignantly. Adrian continued smiling, his eyes brimming with affection.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Head Boy," he responded placatingly. Percy was fuming at this point, desperately wishing that he had the power to expel a student, when Adrian leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Percy froze, watching wide-eyed as Adrian backed away from him slightly.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Adrian made his eyes wide and innocent-looking, like a puppy, and Percy could do nothing more than nod his head weakly in agreement, still in shock by the other boy's action. Adrian smiled happily at his response.

"Great! See you then!" He exclaimed excitedly, kissing Percy's cheek again and walking away, and Percy noticed that he was walking quite straight for someone who was supposedly drunk. He hadn't slurred his words at all during their conversation either, Percy realized belatedly.

Percy watched Adrian walk away with a small, confused smile on his face, his cheek still tingling from Adrian's lips. He supposed that, just this once, he could overlook this little transgression. But if it happened again, Adrian was going to be sent to the headmaster faster than one could say "You're cute."

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely. Flames are not.


	5. One Day - Gen

**Title:** One Day  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Teasing, Angst, Kidfic  
**Note: **Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.

xxx

A blur of red hair rushed through the doorway and outside. Little Percy's face was red and blotchy from crying, but he kept his head down to hide the tears. The twins were at it again. They were constantly tormenting and teasing their older brother, and today was no exception. This time, they stole his glasses and played Dragon-In-The-Middle with them, ignoring how Percy kept yelling to give them back.

He was taller than both of them, but without his glasses, his vision was too fuzzy to catch them when they soared through the air. He tried, reaching out desperately, but his hands kept missing their mark. The twins laughed uproariously at that, making fun of Percy for his poor vision. They loved to remind him that he was the only Weasley child with glasses, and they always commented that he was probably adopted. Percy knew that the last part was ridiculous, but it still didn't stop the words from stinging.

The worst part was that no one – save for their mother – ever did anything about it. His dad kept telling him that it was "all in good fun", and his older brothers' only remarks were that he needed to "lighten up and stop being a baby." They all thought that it was okay for the twins to tease him, because they were younger. If Percy ever did that to them, he had no doubt that everyone would be "disappointed" in him. It wasn't fair.

The twins' most recent game had ended when Fred – or maybe George – failed to catch the glasses, and they shattered on the ground. The twins froze for a second before bolting upstairs, and just in time, because their mother came bustling in quickly after to see what had caused the noise.

She sighed when she saw Percy's broken glasses and fixed them with a quick repairing spell, but before she could say any words of comfort (that Percy had already heard a million times before), he grabbed the glasses and ran from the room. He kept going until he reached the edge of the property, where he plopped down on the grass, panting from exertion.

He was so tired of being teased. He didn't understand why everyone thought the twins were funny; in Percy's opinion, they were downright mean. He already knew that he was different from the rest of his family; he had been aware of that almost as long as he knew his own name, so he didn't need them to rub it in his face. He sighed as he picked at the grass beneath him, ripping the blades into tiny shreds.

One day, things would be different. He would be respected and loved. He would have power and money, and no one would ever tease him again. He wished it was like that now, but he knew that he would have to wait. He could be patient though.

Right now, he was a nobody, completely unremarkable and unmemorable, but one day, that would all change. He made a silent vow that he would make something of himself, no matter what. One day, he would be somebody.

xxx

**A/N:** By the way, I'm not bashing the twins, but let's be honest: little kids can be cruel sometimes. I see it all the time, and it breaks my heart. Anyway, reviews are always lovely.


	6. Percyholics Anonymous - PercyEveryone

**Title:** Percyholics Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Percy/Everyone - Unrequited  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Crack Taken Seriously, Angst, Unrequited Love, Slash, Support Group!AU, Ridiculous Situation  
**Note: **I have no excuse for this. I don't even know… It was fun to write though. The rating is for references to addiction, just to be safe. Written for the "Weekly AU! Competition." Prompt: Support Group!AU.

xxx

Marcus Flint entered a classroom in an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts. He was greeted by the sight of a group of people seated in a circle.

Aside from himself and Adrian Pucey (who had practically dragged him to the meeting), there were 7 other people: Terence Higgs, Lucian Bole, and Miles Bletchley from Slytherin, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, and Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor, and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff.

Once Marcus and Adrian had taken their seats, Cormac stood up and cleared his throat. Marcus looked at the faces around him, realizing that they were indeed a strange bunch, yet they were all united by one common thread.

"Welcome everyone. We are all here today to discuss our hopeless love for Percy," Cormac began, pausing as everyone nodded in agreement and a few sad sighs were heard around the room.

"Would anyone care to start?" he continued, and Seamus raised his hand. Cormac gestured for the younger Gryffindor to stand up.

"The floor is yours," Cormac finished supportively as he sat down.

"Hello. My name is Seamus, and I'm a Percyholic." Everyone nodded in greeting.

"Hello Seamus," they chorused back. The Irish boy was nervously rocking up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Today, I accidentally blew up another cauldron. Percy saw the whole thing and took 10 points from Gryffindor. But while he was yelling at me, his lips looked so gorgeously pouty that I could barely stop myself from kissing them," he finished, his voice breaking at the end. Several people sighed while others nodded their head in sympathy.

"But you didn't kiss him; that's a big step forward. You were face to face with temptation, and you managed to resist. Well done, Seamus," Cormac stated, and everyone began to clap. Seamus nodded his thanks and sat back down. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Why am I even here? I don't love Percy," he said gruffly, but everyone looked at him with understanding shining in their eyes. It was his first meeting, and they all remembered how hard it could be. Adrian put a supportive hand on his friend's arm.

"It's okay, Marcus. Acceptance is the first step to recovery," he said gently. The other's nodded, but Marcus only rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"And why are we in a group run by McLaggen? He's a bloody Gryffindor!" He looked to his fellow Slytherins for an answer, but it was Cedric who responded.

"This group is about something bigger than house differences. It transcends all other outside issue," he explained, and everyone nodded in agreement. Marcus still looked resistant, but it only took a few more sympathetic smiles before he felt his anger suddenly leave him.

He was overcome with the desperate need to share his story with people who understood what he was going through. It was so hard trying to deal with it all on his own, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

"I don't know how it all started. I thought I had it under control. Now I can't go a day without seeing his face," he choked out, his large body trembling as he wept. Some of the others had tears in their eyes as well, and Terence put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing by coming here, Marcus. The first step to recovery is admitting that you need help," Cormac prompted gently. Marcus sniffed and nodded. He cleared his throat as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"My name is Marcus, and I'm a Percyholic," he announced, and everyone smiled supportively and clapped. Marcus felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His heart was filled with hope, like a bright light at the end of a tunnel.

He would always be a Percyholic, but he was on his way to recovery.

xxx

**A/N:** Sorry/Not Sorry. Reviews are always lovely.


	7. Doughnuts - Gen

**Title:** Doughnuts  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Kidfic, Humor  
**Note: **This idea popped into my head while I was arguing with my daughter about breakfast, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Written for the "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge and the "Itty Bitty Kiddie Challenge."

xxx

Arthur Weasley was attempting to do the impossible: feed his seven children breakfast. Normally this would have been done by Molly, but as she was confined to bed due to illness, the monumental task was left to him. He handed little Percy a chocolate-covered doughnut with sprinkles. Percy looked incredulously at the sugary breakfast food and raised his eyebrows.

"I can't eat this," he stated in disgust. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his balding hair.

"It has chocolate," he tried enticing the little one, but Percy only stared at him blankly. Arthur sighed again, trying to remind himself to stay patient with his pickiest child.

"Most children would love to have chocolate for breakfast. Just eat it," he commanded, expecting the matter to be settled, but Percy looked offended by the very notion of eating such a thing.

"Doughnuts have sugar, and we shouldn't eat sugar for breakfast, because it reduces orexin levels in the brain and makes us tired. We should be eating foods high in protein, like eggs, yogurt or sausage, because protein increases the activity of orexin cells in the brain so we feel alert and full for longer," he explained matter-of-factly. Arthur blinked in shock.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked in disbelief, and Percy straightened his posture.

"I read it in mommy's diet books," he replied importantly. Arthur inwardly groaned and made a mental note to talk with Molly about what Percy was allowed to read from now on.

"Well, you can eat this now, and then when you start to feel tired again, you can eat another one. Deal?" He tried to bargain, but Percy looked positively scandalized.

"Do you want me to be obese?!" He yelled in horror. Arthur spluttered. Okay, they were officially removing all diet books from out of Percy's reach. Charlie rolled his eyes from his place at the table.

"Just eat it, you prat," he remarked, and Percy glared at him. He stuck his nose up in the air and held the doughnut out in front of him with two fingers, as if it were a stinky diaper.

"You eat it, since you're already fat anyway," he responded haughtily. Charlie spluttered, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"I am not fat, you little git!" He lunged for Percy and tackled him to the ground, and Percy yelped. When the younger boy began yelling about "the indignity of it all!", Arthur decided that they should probably hide the dictionaries too.

Bill and the twins were watching the scene in front of them with unsurprised interest, eating their doughnuts silently as Arthur tried to pull Charlie and Percy apart. He was kicked by a stray foot in the process, and he grumbled.

"Bill, help me out here!" Bill rolled his eyes before setting his doughnut down. Together they managed to pull the feuding brothers apart. Charlie sat down at the table again while Percy stood up straighter and fixed his shirt.

"Well, if you all wish to become obese, then so be it, but I will not partake in such unhealthy behavior," he stated disdainfully. He spun on his heel and walked up the stairs to his room as Bill tried to smother his laughter.

Arthur glared at his eldest son before turning his attention to the youngest boy. Ron had just entered the kitchen, and Arthur was relieved by his appearance. Ron was the easy child; he would eat just about anything. He would probably eat his own foot if it was covered in chocolate.

"Here you go," he said kindly, giving little Ron a doughnut.

Ron eyed the doughnut suspiciously for moment before asking, "What's in it?"

Before Arthur could answer, Fred and George piped in with "chocolate" and "sugar."

Ron blinked for a moment before yelling "I don't wanna be obese!" He threw the doughnut across the room, where it landed in Bill's hair. The oldest boy looked murderous as he took off running after his wide-eyed younger brother.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bill screamed, the chocolate and sprinkles still clinging to his longer hair.

Arthur sighed and muttered under his breath: "Note to self, don't let Percy read Ron his bedtime story anymore."

xxx

**A/N:** Isn't little Percy adorable? Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Making New Memories - PercySirius

**Title:** Making New Memories  
**Pairing:** Percy/Sirius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash, Fluff, Established Relationships, Sirius Lives!AU  
**Note: **For the sake of this story, we are going to pretend that Sirius didn't die. Also, I know that most of you are going to say that Sirius belongs with Remus, but I'm allowed to play with the characters every once in a while! This may or may not be crack, because of the absurd emphasis on a spork. Written for the "Multi-Ship Challenge." Prompt: Spork.

xxx

Percy was sorting through the boxes in Sirius' attic, putting them into three piles: keep, dontate, and throw away. The little space was filled with so much stuff that he could barely stand.

"You really should have cleaned this out before it got so bad," Percy admonished, though it lacked any real heat. Sirius only grinned in response.

"Then I wouldn't have had you to help me," he replied cheekily. Percy rolled his eyes, trying to hide the small smile that he couldn't stop from forming.

He continued looking through the box in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief at the amount of junk inside. Who kept a portrait of three dead mice? He picked up an unfamiliar object that looked like a cross between a fork and a spoon.

"What's this?" He doubted that the Black family would have any muggle items, but he had never seen something like this before. He showed it to Sirius, and the other man's face darkened.

"That's a spork. It's what they gave us to eat with in Azkaban. Not a great keepsake, eh? Throw it away," he said forcefully, turning away as a signal that the topic was closed. Azkaban was still a sore subject for him; Sirius rarely spoke about that time and avoided the topic whenever it came up, and Percy always respected that.

As much as he wanted his lover to have closure, he couldn't blame him for not wanting to relive such a terrible time in his life. Percy stared at the spork in contemplation, sticking it in his pocket when Sirius' back was turned.

Later that night, once they had given up on trying to clean anything else out of the attic, Sirius went to the bathroom to wash off the dust, and Percy used the time to make a bowl of strawberries soaked in strawberry sauce with whip cream on top. A moment later, Sirius entered the kitchen, raising his eyebrows when he saw the food.

"Are we the romantic type now?" He asked jokingly, and Percy's face reddened. This wasn't typical for their relationship, since they were more of the steak-and-firewhiskey type of guys, but Percy had a plan tonight.

"No, I just wanted to try something different," he said, a bit more defensively than he meant to. Sirius grinned, obviously enjoying Percy's embarrassment (he always said that Percy looked 'cute' when he blushed, which annoyed the younger man immensely, though Percy was fairly certain that his annoyance was the main reason that Sirius continued to say it).

"Alright, fair enough," Sirius obliged, sitting down in a chair as Percy sat beside him.

"Now close your eyes and open your mouth," Percy ordered. He blushed when he realized how dirty that statement sounded, and Sirius' grin transformed into a lecherous smirk.

"And just how wide do I need to open my mouth?" He retorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and looking entirely too smug for Percy's liking. Percy scowled.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't mean it like that. Just do it," he exclaimed. The amusement in Sirius' expression never left his face, but he did as he was told, opening his mouth far wider than he needed to. Percy huffed at how difficult his lover was being, using his hand to guide Sirius' mouth to a more appropriate size. The other man pouted for a moment before opening his mouth the way that Percy wanted him to.

Percy pulled the spork out of his pocket, dipping it in the strawberries and whip cream. He brought it up to Sirius' lips, and the other man swallowed the food dutifully, though he still had an amused and slightly confused look on his face. He tried to suck on the spork and lick it suggestively, but Percy had anticipated that and pulled it away before his lover could realize that it wasn't a regular spoon.

Sirius pouted again, but Percy proceeded to feed him another bite, kissing Sirius as soon as he swallowed. Sirius tangled his hands in Percy's hair, pulling the younger man closer and kissing him eagerly. Now they were getting somewhere! They finally parted for air, and Sirius opened his eyes, looking at Percy in contemplation.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was all that for?" he questioned, because he still didn't quite understand the reason behind it. Percy wasn't usually the romantic, feed-your-lover type of guy, so what brought on this sudden change? And why did he need to close his eyes when he already knew what he was eating?

Percy's face reddened again, but he held up the spork for Sirius to see. Sirius' face instantly went blank, not comprehending this sudden twist in the situation. Percy looked hesitantly at his lover.

"I wanted you to have some good memories with this to replace the bad ones," he said quietly. He suddenly felt very silly about the whole thing. Sirius' face softened, his eyes shining with affection as he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered genuinely against Percy's lips, looking at his lover fondly. Percy smiled in relief, and Sirius returned it with a grin of his own. It was times like these that made Sirius love Percy even more than he already did. Percy was always trying to help Sirius cope with his past in whatever way he could, and Sirius was grateful for it.

Maybe this whole thing was a bit cheesy, but the thought behind it was very sweet. He took the cutlery from Percy, and as he fed his lover a bite of strawberries and whip cream, Sirius decided that maybe sporks weren't so bad, as long as he had Percy there to use it with him.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Broken Pieces - PercyRegulus

**Title:** Broken Pieces  
**Pairing:** Percy/Regulus  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Regulus!Lives AU, Death Eater!Percy, Mentions of Character Death  
**Note:** This is an AU where Regulus managed to survive after he betrayed Voldemort and hid until the final battle. It's also my head-canon that Percy was a Death Eater while he worked at the ministry, but he came to his senses in time for the final battle. Written for the "Pairing the Character – Drabble Competition."

xxx

Regulus knew that he had made some bad choices in his life. He had followed his parents' footsteps and chose the wrong side during the First Wizarding War. He didn't even realize his mistake until he was in too deep. Percy was the opposite and yet the same. He had chosen the wrong side too, but he had separated from his family to do it.

They both thought they were doing the right thing at the time, as delusional as it was, and Regulus wasn't sure which was worse: betraying your family or being brainwashed by them. Percy would say that his own sin was more atrocious.

They both lost a brother, but at least Percy was able to share a few moments with Fred before his death. Regulus was envious of that; he hadn't apologize to Sirius, and now he would never have the chance.

They were both screwed up. The Dark Mark permanently stained their wrists; memories haunted them and kept them awake at night. They were pardoned of their crimes because they had fought on the right side in the end, but nether felt like they deserved the reprieve.

The guilt ate away at them until there was almost nothing left. It was suffocating.

The only place that they felt like they could breathe was in each other's arms. There was no need for words, because they both just understood. They were the same - damaged beyond repair - but somehow, the broken pieces fit together perfectly.

xxx

**A/N:** I've decided that I love this couple. Would anyone be interested in reading another story with them? Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Winter - PercyPansy

**Title:** Winter  
**Pairing:** Percy/Pansy  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Angst, Mentions of War and Death  
**Note:** Written for the "Pairing a Day Challenge" and the "50:50 Competition." The rating is just to be safe. On a side note, this is the first het pairing that I've written in this collection!

xxx

She looked out at the frozen lake, watching the snow fall softly. She loved winter; it was beautiful and peaceful, and it reminded her of a simpler time – a time when she wasn't one of the most hated human beings in the Wizarding world. Everywhere she went, people still looked at her in disgust and hatred. It wasn't fair.

She had made a mistake when she was younger – barely 17 – and no one would let her move past it. It was like that one decision had defined her for the rest of her life. Her parents had been part of the army that was attacking her own school, and she was scared; she just wanted the stupid war to be over.

If handing over _one_ person could end it, then didn't the ends justify the means? Sacrifice the one to save the many; she certainly wasn't the only person thinking it. Unfortunately, she was the only person dumb enough to actually voice her opinion, and that one moment had haunted her ever since.

She sighed, her breath visible in the cold air. She heard someone approaching her, but she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He was the only one that didn't judge her; the only one that didn't keep rubbing her mistakes in her face. He was also one of the only people to tell her that he was sorry that she lost both of her parents that night. He stood beside her in silence, knowing that she didn't feel like talking yet.

Percy knew what it was like to make a mistake too. He had trusted the wrong people; chose the wrong side. He even left his family because he was too naïve to see the truth. The difference was that Percy was smart enough to redeem himself before the end.

He had been forgiven, but it didn't matter, because he couldn't forgive himself. Percy probably hated himself as much as everyone else hated Pansy – maybe more. She would never understand why he believed she deserved redemption and forgiveness when he did not.

If someone had told her five years ago that she would find a kindred spirit in the annoying, pompous Percy Weasley, she would have laughed hysterically. But the world had changed a lot in the past five years. She finally looked at him, feeling warm when he gave her a gentle smile.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close as she leaned into the embrace. She felt safe in his arms; it was the only place that she was accepted and belonged anymore. The whole world may hate her, but she could handle it, because Percy's opinion was the only one that really mattered to her now.

They watched the snow together in a peaceful silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Pansy couldn't help but think about all the flowers and trees that were now buried beneath the white blanket. Winter seemed so harsh sometimes – killing plants and freezing people who can't find shelter - but it was also a time of renewal.

It got rid of the old in order to make room for the new. It _had_ to kill the old flowers and leaves so that they could regrow better and more beautiful in the spring. As she looked up at her lover, she realized that even though she seemed stuck in her own winter, it was slowly but surely turning into spring.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	11. It's Only Fair - PercyRodolphus

**Title:** It's Only Fair  
**Pairing:** Percy/Rodolphus, Mentions of Rodolphus/Bellatrix and Bellatrix/Voldemort  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Infidelity, Sexual Content  
**Note:** Written for the "Variety Drabble Challenge." It's slightly over the word limit, but just barely.

xxx

Rodolphus reveled in the way Percy's body sang for him. He could make the redhead arch and moan; writhe and gasp; pant and shudder, grasping the sheets until his knuckles were white. The power was delicious and addicting. It didn't take him long to learn exactly what Percy liked. He memorized every reaction - every little twitch and every sharp intake of breath. He knew the redhead's body better than even Percy did.

When Pius introduced him to his new Junior Assistant, Rodolphus had been struck by how naïve and innocent he was, despite the fact that he was working for a government controlled by Death Eaters. It was strangely erotic; he wanted to corrupt him. He stayed awake at night thinking of all the ways he could use Percy's body, wanking desperately to the fantasies.

Percy was surprisingly easy to convince. He was so sexually repressed that all of his pent-up need was bubbling under the surface, just waiting to explode. He was practically begging for someone to shag him, even if he didn't realize it yet. He let Rodolphus bend him over the Minister's desk and fuck him until he couldn't walk straight.

After that, it was like the walls came crashing down. Percy was kinkier than Rodolphus had imagined, though he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised; it was always the quiet ones. He was insatiable too. Percy would pull the older man into closets at the Ministry, tearing his clothes off as if he would die if Rodolphus didn't touch him right then and there, and Rodolphus loved it.

Percy was all but shrieking now, eyes scrunched closed as foul words flowed from his mouth like a symphony, and Rodolphus hadn't even entered him yet. The older man was painfully hard and leaking on the sheets, but he refused to take his own pleasure until he pushed Percy over the edge. There was nothing sexier than watching Percy climax, his orgasm intense and raw. By the time he pushed inside the younger man's hot and convulsing hole, Rodolphus didn't last long, but the redhead didn't seem to mind in his blissed-out state.

This was supposed to be _just_ sex, but when Percy snuggled up to his side and nuzzled his head under the older man's neck, Rodolphus couldn't resist putting his arm around Percy and pulling him closer. He knew that a part of Percy felt guilty for sleeping with a married man, but Rodolphus felt no such shame. Bellatrix had the Dark Lord to warm her bed, so it was only fair that he got to keep Percy for himself.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Ignorance is Bliss - PercyMarcus

**Title:** Ignorance is Bliss  
**Pairing:** Percy/Marcus  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Angst, References to Crime/Murder  
**Note:** Written for the "Pairing/Song Prompts Challenge 2" and the "Variety Drabble Challenge." It's slightly over the word limit for the latter, but not enough to go over the possible leeway. The rating is just to be safe.

xxx

Marcus was no stranger to insults. During their time at Hogwarts, Percy had heard him called everything from a troll to a cheat. Oliver even went so far as to call him a criminal after Gryffindor lost to Slytherin in a Quidditch game. Percy thought that was a bit dramatic, but he knew better than to interrupt Oliver when he was in one of his moods.

To everyone else, Marcus was the stereotypical "villain", but Percy got to see a different side of him. When it was just the two of them, Marcus was surprisingly sweet and gentle. He wasn't good at expressing himself verbally, but his actions always made up for that.

Percy doubted that anyone would ever believe that the "bad boy" of the school loved cuddling, but it was the truth. So it didn't matter what people said or how many times they warned Percy to stay away; he loved Marcus and nothing was ever going to change that.

Something did come close though. When Marcus became a Death Eater, Percy had been horrified to see the Dark Mark marring his pale skin. He almost walked away right then and there, but he felt obligated to let Marcus explain himself. The other boy claimed that he had no choice; his parents were such loyal followers of the Dark Lord that he was expected to join their ranks. If he refused, he would be killed.

Percy was appalled and terrified that Marcus didn't even get a choice in the matter. He tried to convince his lover to leave – to go somewhere that no one would ever find them – but Marcus didn't want to spend his life running, and Percy couldn't blame him for that.

For the first time, the title of criminal actually fit his lover. The thought left Percy feeling queasy, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. How could he possibly punish Marcus for something that was out of his control? He was just a victim of his circumstances and upbringing. He didn't choose his parents or this life, but now he was stuck with it.

Whenever Marcus came back from meeting with _them_, Percy ignored the churning in his stomach. He never asked anything, because he didn't want to know. He didn't want to stop looking at Marcus as the same sweet, loving man that Percy had fallen in love with.

He could ignore Marcus' flaws as long as he didn't have to face them. He knew it wasn't rational, but for once, Percy didn't care; ignorance really was bliss. Because Marcus was a criminal, but he was also more than that, and Percy refused to give up on him.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	13. Not Alone - PercyKingsley

**Title:** Not Alone  
**Pairing:** Percy/Kingsley  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Discussion of Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort  
**Note:** Written for Lex.

xxx

Percy was staring out the window with a solemn expression on his face. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see his lover approaching. A half-hearted smile was all that he could muster, and Kingsley frowned in concern. The older man sat beside Percy, placing his hand on the redhead's knee.

"Are you okay?" His deep voice was filled with worry, and Percy sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Kingsley to be bothered by his mood.

"I'm fine," he replied, shooting his lover a fake smile that he hoped was convincing. Kingsley saw right through it, furrowing his brows and looking at Percy in disbelief.

"You don't seem fine. In my experience, people usually don't look so upset for no reason," he argued, and Percy swallowed hard.

"You don't get it," he whispered, his voice filled with sadness and resignation. He was looking down to avoid his lover's gaze, and warning bells immediately went off in Kingsley's head. He laced their fingers together with one hand, placing the other under Percy's chin to turn his head and look at him.

"Then explain it to me," he said gently. His eyes were shinning with a silent plea for Percy to stop pushing him away and open up to let him in. Percy really didn't want to - it was embarrassing - but he couldn't deny Kingsley this request when he never asked Percy for anything.

"I've battled depression my entire life," he began and stopped, waiting for Kingsley's reaction. He didn't want to scare the older man away because his illness was difficult to handle. Yet Kingsley looked nothing short of encouraging, waiting patiently for Percy to continue. The redhead licked his lips, wracking his brain to think of a way to explain everything he felt.

"It's just, well, sometimes, I have good days, and sometimes I have bad days," he continued, feeling foolish for not being more eloquent, but Kingsley just nodded in understanding.

"And today is a bad day?" He asked for clarification, and Percy nodded. He took a deep breath, gathering all his Gryffindor courage to push forward.

"Sometimes, I can't explain why I feel so sad. I don't even know. It just happens. There could be nothing going wrong in my life, and I still feel this hollowness and hopelessness. It takes so much energy just to get out of bed in the morning on those days. I just feel drained." The words were pouring out like a dam that had been broken, and he couldn't stop them. He'd been trying to hide these feelings for so long, and it was a relief to finally get them off his chest.

"I wish I wasn't like this. I probably sound mental. I just feel so alone. I know that I have people who love me, but no one really understands. And then, there are all of these people in the world with things that are terribly wrong in their lives who are coping with their sadness, and yet I can't. It makes me feel weak. I just, I wish I was normal," he finished quietly, looking down at his hands. Kingsley grasped both of them in his larger hands, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on the top.

Percy looked up at him nervously. Would he think less of him? He didn't want Kingsley to leave him because of this. What if he felt overwhelmed or freaked out by Percy's illness and couldn't handle it? Yet instead of disgust or pity in his expression, Kingsley looked sympathetic and sad.

"You are _not_ weak. You are Percy Weasley; one of the strongest people I know. You survived almost a year under a ministry controlled by Death Eaters, and you left your family because of your beliefs." Percy started to cut him off, but Kingsley silenced him with his hand.

"Yes, you ended up being wrong, but you didn't know that at the time. You loved your family, but you made a hard decision and took a difficult path because you thought it was right. And then you were strong enough to admit your mistakes, and you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. You were a key figure in helping rebuild the school _and_ the Ministry. Anyone who thinks you're weak is a fool," he said firmly and sincerely. Percy swallowed.

"But I'm not normal," he said quietly, his voice laced with self-loathing. Kingsley scoffed.

"Who wants to be normal anyway? It's boring," he said with a grin. Percy gave him the slightest smile, and Kingsley's expression softened.

"I wish that I could take these feelings away from you, but I can't. Even the Minister for Magic doesn't have that power. But I can promise you that you don't have to do this alone. I love you, and I am always going to be here for you – good and bad days. We are in this together, and whatever you need from me, you need only ask. Just don't push me away," he said gently.

Percy felt the tears well up in his eyes, and Kingsley instantly pulled him into a hug. Percy wrapped his arms around the older man, holding on tight, afraid to let go. He felt the tears begin to fall, but he didn't try to hold them back. Kingsley's embrace made him feel safe and loved. For the first time in his life, this battle didn't seem so scary, because he knew now that he didn't have to face it alone.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	14. Everything Changes - PercyMarcus

**Title:** Everything Changes  
**Pairing:** Percy/Marcus  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Angst, AU  
**Note:** I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, which makes me sad, but I'm still trying to post something every once in a while. The rating is just to be safe since this includes someone being held prisoner. Written for the "2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge" and the "Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Competition]."

xxx

Percy lifted his head slowly as the door creaked open. The light from outside seemed blinding after hours in the darkness of the dungeons. Percy's stare was empty and hollow as he watched a figure approaching, the dull ache in his wrists never subsiding. They were red and raw from the magical binds holding them above his head, and the other man looked apologetically at the damaged skin.

Percy wanted to scream, but his voice was too hoarse; he wanted to hurl insults, but he was too tired to do anything. He just felt drained and numb. Marcus kneeled in front of him, offering Percy a goblet of water. Whatever stubbornness Percy had when he first arrived had long since deserted him, so he didn't event attempt to resist as the cool liquid was brought to his chapped lips.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Marcus began, staring intently into Percy's eyes. Percy couldn't prevent his mind from summoning back memories of their time together; lazy mornings in bed and talking by the fire as they held one another. Marcus was actually very sweet, though few would believe it. Only Percy ever got to see that side of him.

He remembers excitedly dragging Marcus along to enjoy the gentle snow as it fell on Christmas. Marcus had grumbled, but the hint of a smile on his face proved that it was an act. He kissed Percy gently as the snow landed in their hair, and Percy naively thought that it would always be like that. Now, he was locked in the dungeons with his ex-lover as one of his captors. He wanted to cry, but he refused to let Marcus see his tears.

"If you accept the Dark Lord, you will be free. You will have all the power and respect that you ever wanted. No one will ever tease or doubt you again," Marcus continued, pausing for a moment before adding "We could be together." The last part was barely louder than a whisper, his voice desperate and pleading in a way that Percy had never heard from him before. But it was too late.

"I could never follow a man so cruel and terrible, and whatever we once had was over the moment that you took the Dark Mark," Percy said honestly, a hint of sadness in his voice. Hurt flashed across Marcus' face, but he quickly schooled his expression into one of indifference.

"Then there's nothing more that I can do for you," he said coldly. He stood and began to walk away, pausing at the door to look back.

"I wish things were different," he confessed, though his voice was devoid of emotion. Percy stayed silent and Marcus shut the door, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.

"So do I," he whispered to the empty room.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Past, Present, and Future - PercyOliver

**Title:** Past, Present, and Future  
**Pairing:** Percy/Oliver, Percy/Cedric  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Mentions of Death  
**Note:** Written for the "2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge."

xxx

Percy felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into his lover as Oliver kissed his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked quietly as he nuzzled Percy's hair. Percy opened his eyes, a fresh wave of sadness rolling through him. He stayed quiet for a moment, but Oliver waited patiently.

"It was four years ago today that he died," he confessed quietly. Oliver tensed, and Percy bit his lip, instantly feeling guilty for bringing up the topic.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," he continued apologetically as he turned to face Oliver. Oliver shook his head, pulling Percy closer again and looking at him with a fond expression.

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to talk about him," he replied sincerely, though Percy still felt hesitant. He didn't want Oliver to doubt how he felt about him; to doubt their relationship.

"Does it make you uncomfortable though? Because you know that I love you," he stated, worried about ruining what they have because of what happened in the past. He knew that Oliver was insecure when they first got together, because he feared that Percy still had feelings for Cedric. Oliver only smiled gently though, his eyes shining with understanding.

"I know you do, but it doesn't erase what you had with him. You're allowed to still grieve for him, especially on the anniversary of his death. It doesn't make me uncomfortable – not anymore. He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes. You can talk to me about anything, because I'm not going anywhere," he said genuinely, rubbing circles soothingly on Percy's hips.

Percy smiled gratefully, tears forming in his eyes before he could stop them. He hugged Oliver close, breathing in his scent. It was moments like this that Percy was reminded of how lucky he was to have such an amazing person in his life.

"I love you," he said, though his voice was muffled by Oliver's neck because he refused to pull away.

"I love you too," Oliver replied, and Percy could hear the smile in his voice.

Percy hugged him closer, silently begging him to never let go, and Oliver's grip tightened as if he understood. Cedric would always have a place in Percy's heart, but so would Oliver. And while he still missed and grieved for Cedric, that was his past, and Oliver was his present and his future.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	16. Head Boy - PercyCormac

**Title:** Head Boy  
**Pairing:** Percy/Cormac  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Humor, Dirty Pick Up Lines, Sexual Content  
**Note:** This was fun to write! Written for the "Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge."

xxx

"Percy," Cormac called after him, and the older boy stopped walking, barely resisting the urge to sigh. He was tired, and he just wanted to finish his rounds and go to bed without any interruptions, but he couldn't just ignore a student who needed his assistance. He turned around as Cormac caught up to him, nodding stiffly to the younger boy.

"McLaggen. How can I help you?" He asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Cormac practically leered at that, and Percy was instantly taken aback by his expression.

"You know, your badge makes you very sexy. I was wondering if there was more than one reason why you're called the Head Boy." Cormac waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Percy's mouth dropped open as he spluttered.

"Excuse me?!" He practically yelled in shock. Cormac merely grinned in response, not deterred in the slightest.

"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff," he continued flirtatiously, and Percy scowled as his face turned red. How dare this boy say such inappropriate things to him? He was the Head Boy for Merlin's sake! Cormac should show him respect.

"What is the meaning of this, McLaggen?" He demanded. Cormac took a step closer to him, placing his fingers on Percy's chest as he looked up at him with a pouty expression.

"I just wanted you to know that I've been whomping my willow thinking about you," he said. Percy had a feeling that he was going for seductive, but he just sounded ridiculous. Percy was just about to take away _quite a few_ house points and give Cormac _several _detentions for his audacity when he heard sniggering.

He looked in the direction of the noise to see several other students peering around the corner and watching. Suddenly, it clicked in Percy's mind. This was a bet or a dare. He was tempted to call out the boy right then and there, but he had a better idea.

Cormac wouldn't be bothered by a few detentions or lost house points, so Percy would just have to teach him a lesson that he wouldn't forget. After all, he was the Head Boy, so it was his job to keep the students in line – even if his tactics were slightly unorthodox.

He smirked, stepping closer to McLaggen until their faces were only inches apart. Cormac blinked in surprise, suddenly looking unsure.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" Percy asked seriously, and Cormac's mouth dropped open in shock. Percy took the opportunity to continue. He leaned close, his breath ghosting over Cormac's ear, and he felt the younger boy shiver from the sensation.

"A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname," he whispered. He pulled away in time to see Cormac's face turn red as he swallowed hard. Percy grinned, winking at him before turning and walking away.

He inwardly laughed at the stunned looks on the other student's faces, who didn't even try to hide themselves as he walked by. Cormac watched him leave with a shocked expression of his face and an uncomfortable – quite obvious - tent in his trousers.

Percy couldn't help but feel accomplished. That's what they get for trying to mess with the Head Boy.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	17. Only Ever Needs - PercySirius

**Title:** Only Ever Needs  
**Pairing:** Percy/Sirius  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash, Sexual Content, Aspects of BDSM, Slight Angst, Age Difference  
**Note:** Written for the "Pairing the Character Drabble Challenge." It ended up a little longer than it was supposed to be. Oops.

xxx

Percy groaned as the hand smacked against his sensitive skin once more. This was exactly what he needed. It had been another stressful day, but when he was bent over Sirius' lap, a ball gag in his mouth, all of his tension seemed to melt away. It was the only time that he was able to let go of everything and stop thinking for just a little while. Hands were massaging his tender arse cheeks, and Percy pushed back instinctively.

"You love this," a smooth, arrogant voice said, and Percy wiggled his arse in response since his mouth was currently full. The older man laughed.

"Look at you, absolutely begging for my cock to be inside you. I bet you think about it all day, even when you're working for your precious Minister of Magic." Percy suddenly felt a rush of shame. He did think about Sirius at work, but more than that, he knew that Sirius hated Percy's job and the man that he worked for. It was a bit of a sore spot for them.

Two slick fingers were suddenly shoved inside his hole and began working him open. Percy cried out around the gag, thoughts suddenly forgotten.

"But even with all your arse-kissing at work, you'd never let him do this to you, would you?" Sirius said forcefully, more of a statement than a question. Percy shook his head, but Sirius grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Because you belong to me, don't you?" Sirius' voice was rough in his ear, and he nibbled at the lobe. Percy nodded silently, but the ball was removed from his mouth, meaning that Sirius expected a verbal response.

"Yes," he breathed out. There was a hard smack on his arse, and Percy yelped.

"Yes what?" Sirius demanded, and Percy whimpered. He loved when Sirius used that tone.

"Yes, I belong to you. I'm yours. Only yours," Percy replied desperately. He just needed Sirius inside him _now_. Sirius grinned and the gag was shoved back into Percy's mouth.

"That's right, love. You're mine. And I'm yours." Sirius responded, running his hands up the sides of Percy's torso and making the redhead shiver. Percy rutted against Sirius' lap to signal that he was ready. Sirius wasted no time in giving Percy exactly what he wanted, just like he always did.

As they relaxed in the aftermath of their orgasms, Sirius pulled Percy against him, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"One day, I'm going to make love to you," he said gently against Percy's hair, and Percy laughed. _This _was something that he could handle; making love was not. He'd done it in the past, and he'd felt too exposed and vulnerable. It put him on the verge of a panic attack. No, it was better this way.

"Keep dreaming," he shot back playfully.

Sirius kissed his forehead and whispered "I will."

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	18. Depths of Madness - PercyBellatrix

**Title:** Depths of Madness  
**Pairing:** Percy/Bellatrix  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Age Difference, Arson, Madness, Rough Kissing, Death Eater!Percy AU  
**Note:** Written for the "Pairing the Character Drabble Challenge" and "Musical Chairs Competitions II." This story takes place in an AU where Percy is a Death Eater (my favorite head-canon).

xxx

"I can't believe you've done this." Percy shook his head in disbelief. The once lovely garden was now engulfed by flames. The flowers were burning brightly as the bushes turned to ash. The flames rose towards the sky, lighting up the night, as the heat seemed to penetrate Percy's skin. They were too close, but the chance of being burnt didn't force them to retreat in the slightest. If anything, it only kept them there.

Bellatrix's smile was crazed and her eyes shone manically, making her look at home amongst the destruction. She was beautiful in a twisted, dark way, and Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her. He didn't know why he was even surprised. Bellatrix had never tried to hide who she was; in fact, it was one of the things that Percy liked most about her. Most people were liars, hiding behind a façade of righteousness, but Bellatrix owned her madness.

A part of Percy was still disturbed by her actions, but he wondered if maybe that was only because he knew that he was _supposed_ to be. A larger part of him was in awe of the scene, because the garden of fire looked even more beautiful than it had before. He walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, and her mad smile never faltered.

"It reminds me of your hair. You fit in here," she said in unapologetic honesty, her voice completely void of any remorse. Percy found himself grinning back at her, being pulled into the depths of her madness.

"Perhaps I finally found where I belong," he shot back sarcastically, and her eyes glinted darkly.

"Perhaps you have," she replied. Before Percy could contemplate the meaning behind her words, she crashed their lips together. She bit down roughly on his bottom lip until he bled, and then she sucked the red liquid until it stopped flowing. He groaned at her actions, placing his hands in her hair and yanking roughly. She hissed, pulling away with a crazed lust in her eyes, delirious and unstable, and he was more turned on by the sight than he should have been.

He knew that this was dangerous and possibly suicidal. Bellatrix Lestrange was someone that any sane person would have walked away from long ago. But Percy wasn't sane – not anymore, and maybe not ever. He felt alive around her, and it was addicting. The flames licked at their skin now, but he wouldn't leave. He was already in way too deep to ever reach the surface again, and he loved it.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
